The Mysterious Bladers
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: Gingka is upset about the dissapearance of Pegasus. Will Pegasus ever come back? occurs in between Metal Fusion/Metal Masters timeline. -i do not own Metal Fight Beyblade
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious "Bladers"**

**Ok so this story's timeline is in between Metal Fusion and Metal Masters **

**Enjoy!**

**(title of my sisters story: The Mysterious LBA. Read it!)**

**Chapter One**

On a bright sunny day a young blader known as Gingka Hagane was walking down the street. Unclenching his fist, he looked into his empty hand "_where did you go Pegasus?"_ he thought as he closed his hand. He walked into the B-Pit.

"Hi Gingka" Madoka said as he entered the room upstairs.

"Hey Madoka" he replied as he sat down on the couch "where is Yu? I thought he was here",

"Oh, he went to get ice cream" Madoka said finishing with Libra. "There" she said setting it down on the table and looking at it. "Now for Eagle" she said looking at a table full of beys and sighing "then after that there is Leone, Aquario, Fireblaze, Bull, Gasher, Pisces, …. And all these other beys" she continued.

-THUMP-

Madoka looked over at the empty couch "you ok Gingka?" she asked

"yeah I'm fine….. but that really hurt" Gingka replied as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head "and right in the middle of my nap too" he said as he stood up and sat back down on the couch -ding ding ding a ling- "oh I'm getting another email?" Madoka said as she sat down at her computer "hey Madoka, Is Gingka there?" Ryo asked "yeah, he is here, but he is sleeping" Madoka whispered

-THUMP-

"What was that?" Madoka whispered, "probably Gingka falling off the couch he is good at that." Ryo said

"no it wasn't Gingka, he is still on the couch". Madoka replied…

**Cliffie MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol**

**if you have any guess to what the Thump is tell me!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up but here it is muahahahaha.**

**I should be updating every Monday and Wednesday. **

"Ok Madoka, I am leaving it up to you to find out what the ~thump~ is 'till I get there" Ryo said, preparing to hang up.

"Ok" Madoka said, still doubtful about whether the ~thump~ was safe or not.

"Ok, I will be there soon, if you need anything call me on my cell" Ryo said as the screen turned a blank black

"Ok" Madoka replied, sitting at her computer for a few seconds longer before getting up and going downstairs to investigate.

~meanwhile~

"Hmm, what ice-cream should I get?" Yu asked a random girl next to him

"I don't know, what is your favorite flavor?" she replied.

"well, I like vanilla, strawberry, and of course chocolate" he said.

"well then you should get the Neapolitan" the girl said as her brown eyes returned to the menu.

"cool! is that strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate all in one ice-cream?" Yu asked, his big eyes sparkling

"yes, it is" the girl said as she turned to him and looked into his eyes "I would like one Neapolitan ice-cream please " she said, turning back to the waitress

"I want the same thing as her" Yu said as he put his fingers on the counter and watched them get the ice-cream

~a few minutes later~

"thank you" he said as he received the Neapolitan ice-cream cone.

"thanks" the girl said as she took her sundae from the young waitress and sat down at a small table.

"hey can I sit with you?" Yu asked as he looked around at all the full tables.

"sure" the strange girl said, giggling as she watched him try to navigate through the packed ice-cream shop

"_humans are strange"_ she thought as she brushed away a few stray orange hairs from her sparkling eyes.

"Oh and by the way" Yu said "what's your name?"

"Oh, me? My name is Anashi, but you can call me Anna" She said, eating another spoonful of ice-cream

"oh no! I have to go, I told Madoka I would be back by 10:00 and it's lunchtime!" Yu said as he shoved the rest of his ice-cream in his mouth and rushed out the door

~back at the B-Pit~

"oh good Ryo's here" Madoka said as she opened the door

"any ideas on what the thump was?" he asked as he stepped inside

"no not yet" Madoka said as she sighed "Yu was supposed to be back two hours ago" Madoka said as she looked out the window

"sorry I'm late Madoka" Yu said as he rushed into the B-Pit

"where were you?" Madoka asked as she closed the door

"the ice-cream shop was packed" Yu said as he sat down on the couch "it took me awhile to get to the front of the line, and Madoka"

"yes?" Madoka replied

"do you know anyone named Anna?" Yu said as he kicked the couch

"no, I have never heard of anyone named Anna" Madoka said as she went into the kitchen to make some lunch

**And….. Cliffie! Again if you have a guess to who or what Anna is then… tell me!**

**Also would love to hear what you think of it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry about the wait for ch 2,I had posted it on Wed and I did it wrong soo….. Anyways It is up now and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

-Later that day-

Madoka locked the door to the B-Pit and started to walk home. As she passed by the burger shop she saw a strange girl just sitting at one of the tables. As the girl got up and walked into the forest, Madoka decided to follow her.

Far into the forest, Anashi suddenly realized she was being followed "_i can't let her know where we live"_ she thought as she started going off the path to her home.

"_I can lose her if I take a detour through Koma village where Gingka used to live" _she thought

"_it's starting to get dark" _Madoka thought_ "I should probably get home." _She turned around and began to head back to Metal Bey City.

"_Good, Madoka is leaving" _Anashi thought as she stepped into Koma village, making sure no one saw her as she passed through.

When she heard the door to Hyoma's house open, she jumped up into a tree using her ninja-like reflexes.

"_Hmm, I was sure I heard something out here"_ Hyoma thought as he went back inside after looking around for a while

"_phew, I thought Hyoma was going to see me" _she said to herself as she jumped from tree to tree like a bey would jump from rock to rock across the river in Koma village.

-Meanwhile-

"Storm should be back from her mission by now" Storm's father said as he switched to his human form.

"When is she going to get back father?" Galixi, Storm's identical twin asked as she gave her dad a big hug.

"Meteoa, get ready to go." The training master said to a young teenage girl with waist length white hair, red bangs, and a gold dragon crown much like Ryuga's

"Ok, I am ready" she said her yellow eyes sparkling with excitement.

**Muahahahaha I just love cliffies to much don't I lol **

**Can anyone guess who storm is?**

**Who or what Anashi is?**

**And what the story meant by "as he switched to his human form"?**

**If you can then review and give it your best guess **

**Also I will be updating every Monday and Wednesday. If I have more time on other days I will update then too **

**(and one more thing reviews help me get motivated to write the next chapter of my story, so if you like it and want me to write more, than review and tell me what you think!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am having a lot of fun writing this story right now, I decided to write another chapter today.**

**And thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

-The next day-

"Yes Ryo?" Hyoma said over the phone

"You want me to find out what Ryuga is up to?" he asked as he looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"You think he is up to something?" he said as he switched the phone from one ear to the other and started pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Ok, I will do it" Hyoma replied as he put the cereal away and got out a spoon .

"But why do you want me to do it?" he asked.

"Because you are the only one that is close to where we think he might be" Ryo said as he motioned the mail lady to put the mail on his desk.

"Where do we think he is?" he asked as he started sorting through mail.

"We think he may be looking for a special cave near Koma village" he replied.

-later-

"Meteoa, it is time to go" the Trainer said as he motioned to the door.

"Ok, I am coming" She said as she followed her mentor out the door.

"Be careful!" her mom shouted as Meteoa walked out the door.

"I will!" she replied as she approached the portal.

-On the other side-

"I thought I might find you here" Hyoma said as he watched Ryuga launch lightning L-Drago into a wall of lava.

-on Meteoa's side of the portal-

"Grab him!" the police shouted as L-Drago came through the portal.

"Go!" the training master yelled.

Meteoa then jumped into the portal and flew out through the wall of lava to Ryuga as Meteo L-Drago.

**So, do you like it? Still a cliffie kinda but who cares! It is still interesting at the end isn't it?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone! I am excited for this chapter! If you think I should reval everything in the next chapter the tell me! if you think I should reveal everything in like 3 or 4 chapters then…. Review!**

**Chapter 5**

Anashi stepped into another portal in the middle of the forest and ended up in the town square of her home.

"Father!" she yelled as she ran up to her dad.

"Galixi! It is so go to see you" as she hugged her sister in a tight hug.

"You too sis" her little sister replied.

"Storm you are home" Anashi's mother said as she gave her daughter a big hug.

"Well we need to get home" Storms dad said as he picked up some of her things.

"Galixi" the training master said as he saw the family walk by.

"Come here for a minute" he said as he motioned next to him.

"You need to get ready to go soon, you will be leaving for the other world before the end of the month" he said to the redhead sitting on the bench next to him.

"Ok master" she said as she got up and rejoined her family on their walk home.

-Meanwhile-

"_Where did Pegasus go?" _Gingka asked himself as he laid down in the grass next to the river near metal bey city.

"you ok Gingka?" Ryo asked as he walked up and sat next to him.

"Oh, hey dad" Gingka said in a depressed voice.

"What is wrong Gingka?" ryo asked the young teenager.

"I, well I I just want to battle…" Gingka said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Well Gingka, there is a legend about a bey that is from a fragment of a star, and it is said that it was long ago hidden in a cave somewhere near Koma village, and that bey, it is said holds a power stronger then both Pegasus and L-Drago combined." The director of the WBBA replied.

"More power than Pegasus, AND... L-Drago?" the redhead asked as he looked up at his dad.

"Yes, more power than Pegasus and L-Drago combined" ryo said as he stood up.

"Well sorry Gingka but I have to get back to the WBBA and finish a few things, I will see you at home later" he said as he started walking back to the WBBA headquarters.

"Oh, ok, bye dad!" Gingka said as he stood up and headed towards the B-Pit.

"_More power than both Pegasus AND L-Drago? Is that even possible?" _he asked himself as he opened the door of the well-known b-pit and went upstairs to find Madoka.

-meanwhile -

"So what did the training master want?" Storm asked her little sister.

"Oh, he said I am going to be leaving for the "other world" before the end of the month, I am pretty excited" Galixi said as she ran around at an amazing speed.

-And again meanwhile-

"Hey Gingkie" Yu said as he entered the b-pit.

"Hey Yu!" Gingka replied.

"Whatcha doin?" Yu asked as he stepped closer to a crowded Madoka.

"Hey! A little space here." Madoka said as she scooted closer to her computer.

"Oh, sorry Madoka" Gingka and Yu said as they stepped back a little.

**And there you go 1/3 complete!**

**And also just in case you were wondering why I picked the name Anashi… Anashi is Japanese for Storm soo…. There you have it! Hope you like it!**

**If you have any guess to what the trainer meant by "leave to the other world" than tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, just got back after lunch, yum pizza, anyways…. To the story!**

**Chapter 6**

-one month later…..-

"Bye sis!" Galixi said as she stepped into the helicopter and flew off into the distance to another portal far away.

-Meanwhile-

"C'mon Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, we have to get to the cave where the legendary bey is" Gingka said as he followed Hokuto along the edge of a snowy cliff.

"C-c-c-coming" Madoka said, shivering as she walked behind Kenta.

-Meanwhile-

Galixi jumped off the helicopter and stepped through the portal, she then found herself in a large cave with paintings on the walls, she then switched to her beyform and jumped into a small round crack in the wall "perfect fit" she thought as she got comfortable.

-With Gingka-

"So, where is the cave you mentioned Hokuto?" Gingka asked as he looked at a waterfall.

"s-sooo pretty" Madoka awed, as she sat down and stared at the waterfall.

"The cave is behind that waterfall, but Gingka no one has ever been able to bring the legendary bey back with them" Hokuto warned.

"W-wha, why not?" the teen asked.

"You will see" Hokuto replied.

"How are we going to get past the waterfall?" Gingka asked as he watched a log fall and get completely destroyed by it.

"Someone must blow it away" Hokuto replied to the teen's question.

"3-2-1-let it rip!" Kenta called as he and Hyoma launched Sagitterio and Aries.

"Aries, horn throw destruction!" Hyoma shouted as a ram came out of his bey.

"Sagittario Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled as a centaur came out of his bey and fused with Hyoma's Aries making a pink and yellow tornado.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kenta excitedly shouted.

"Thanks Kenta! Thanks Hyoma!" Gingka called as he crossed the river and entered the cave, the others close behind.

"It-it's kinda creepy in here" Madoka said as she looked around at all the paintings on the wall.

"There it is!" Gingka gasped as he walked up to a solid rock wall with a seemingly rock bey in it.

"How do we get it out?" Gingka asked as he looked at it

"We can try to bust it out of there" Kenta suggested as he got Sagittario ready to launch

"That's a good idea" Gingka replied to Kenta's suggestion

"3-2-1-let it rip! Kenta and Hyoma shouted in unison as they again created the yellow and pink tornado.

After the smoke cleared everyone gasped in amazement. There wasn't a scratch on the bey in the wall!

Suddenly a beam of blue light shot out at Gingka.

"It- it's calling out to me" Gingka said as he took a few steps closer to the stone bey.

"Be careful Gingka!" Madoka called.

Gingka walked until he was right next to the bey in the wall he then touched it and felt a rush of power enter him he gasped as he entered a strange "space" in it he saw a galaxy _"wh-where am I?" _he thought as he looked around. Suddenly the galaxy in front of him started glowing and then he saw a winged horse "Pegasus!" he shouted as he embraced his bey.

-Back in the cave-

Gingka grabbed the stone bey and pulled it out of the wall.

"H-he did it!" Hokuto exclaimed his jaw dropping to the ground as he stared.

"He did it!" Kenta yelled as he jumped and fist pumped the air.

"Well let's go try it out Gingka!" Hyoma said as he started to leave the cave.

"Good idea!" Gingka shouted as he followed his childhood friend out of the cave.

"Gingka" Hokuto said.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he turned around and faced the dog.

"Until now no one has been able to pull Pegasus out of the wall" he replied.

"Huh, weird." Gingka said as he walked past the waterfall to his waiting friends.

On their way back when they reached the cliff that they were walking on Ryuga showed up and launched L-Drago knocking Madoka off balance when the dust cleared Madoka was hanging from the side of the cliff.

**And cliffhanger! Literally lol 2/3 done!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Read and review **

**If you have any ideas for what happens to Madoka tell me!**

**I have one idea but if I get a great idea from you people I might use it instead! **

**So…. Give me your ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I am back with yet another chapter and also another story this one is called **

"**Inspectors in Metal Bey City (or not)" here is the link to all the stories me and my sister have written**

** s/8303368/1/Inspectors_in_Metal_Bey_City (mine)**

** s/8302257/1/The_Rule_of_Nemesis (sisters)**

** s/8196596/1/The_Mysterious_LBA (sisters)**

**They are all worth reading! **

**Also if you have the time then read the reviews because I post some important stuff such as summaries for new stories and if I am posting late I will tell you why I n the reviews. Sooo stay tuned and on to the story!**

**Chapter 7**

Madoka fell after the explosion Ryuga had made with his new L-Drago.

Ryuga caught her and ran into the woods after grabbing L-Drago and putting it away.

"Let go of me!" Madoka yelled as she wiggled.

"Not going to happen!" Ryuga replied as he ducked into a cave.

He then set her down and covered the entrance with rocks so no one could follow.

-Back with Gingka and the others-

"Arrg I am going to get you Ryuga!" Gingka yelled into the dense forest.

"Common Gingka I know a way down" Hyoma stated.

"Where?" Gingka asked "wait where did Hyoma go?"

"Jump Gingka it isn't as far as it looks" Hyoma replied as he looked up at the others.

"Umm, ok….." Gingka said as he sat down and edged his legs over the side of the cliff.

-About 5 minutes later-

"I think they went this way!" Gingka called as he looked at a tall pile of rocks.

"Time to go" Ryuga said as he picked Madoka up again and descended farther into the cave.

When they reached a lava ocean Ryuga set Madoka down and took L-Drago out.

"Careful this could get a little warm" Ryuga stated as he launched L-Drago at the lava.

When it bounced back he called out one of its special moves.

"L-Drago traveling meteor!" he called as he grabbed Madoka and waited.

A few minutes later Ryuga stepped out of the fireball still holding Madoka.

He set her down and she looked around.

"I-is this the b-pit?" she asked as she turned around to face Ryuga again, but he was gone.

-Back with Gingka-

"What did you do with Madoka!" he yelled as he saw Ryuga approach alone.

"She is safe" Ryuga simply stated.

"Ya! But where is she?" Gingka again asked

"I told you she is safe" Ryuga shouted losing his patience.

"Take me to her now!" Gingka yelled at the other teen.

"Fine!" Ryuga said as he pulled out L-Drago and launched.

"L-Drago Traveling Meteor!" he yelled as L-Drago came out and made a fireball.

Ryuga then grabbed all the others and the meteor took off.

And moments later landed in metal bey city right next to the b-pit.

And before Gingka and his friends could turn around Ryuga was gone.

**Soooo do you like it? **

**Its kinda short but….. I hope you like it!**

**(Don't forget to read the other stories! Believe me they are worth your time!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Since I don't have time to write all of my stories I need some votes,**

**Should I focus on**

**#1. Legend blader confusion**

**#2. The mysterious bladers**

**#3. Inspectors in metal bey city (or not)**

**And sorry if you thought this was a chapter, it's not by the way.**

**Anyways please PM me for your votes (it will make it much easier to keep track of them) Thanks! **


End file.
